Bends And Curves
by angelgirl 158
Summary: The bends and curves iof the bendy relationship.


1. Love

She was the only one Bebe truly loved.

2. Heaven

Bebe looked like an angel from heaven yet acted nothing like it.

3. Sunglasses

They always argued when Wendy wore those blue sunglasses.

4. Death

Wendy hadn't dealt with death until he took Bebe away.

5. Nails

She had never cared about her nails until she meet Bebe a wonderful manicurist.

6. Colors

They argued on the colors of Wendy's nails so much they wondered how they would agree on house colors.

7. Instinct

Wendy had an instinct to help the blonde no matter what.

8. Smile

They loved to argue who had the better smile until they were both smiling into the kiss.

9. Music

Wendy and Bebe never argued on music.

10. Talk

Every night they would talk at midnight, wrapped in each other's arms waiting for the other to shut up.

11. Kiss

The mornings were a new day always with a morning kiss in the sunlight.

12. Heart

Bebe drew better hearts than Wendy, but Wendy knew more about hearts than Bebe.

13. Check

Bebe would check to make sure Wendy didn't cheat on her. Wendy trusted Bebe enough to not cheat.

14. Space

Bebe loved space, but only Wendy knew that.

15. Art

Wendy loved art, though she sucked at it. Bebe hated art, but she was good at it. They completed each other.

16. Jealousy

Wendy was always jealous of Bebe, but she didn't know that Bebe was always jealous of her

17. Flame

Their love was like a flame bright and beautiful, but always weaving.

18. Wheel

The world is just a wheel of love, death, hope, sadness, and new beginnings they knew that and embraced it together.

19. Hidden

They hid their tears and weak points to everyone, but each other; they never hid anything from each other.

20. Blind

They were blind to each other's love weather they admitted it or not, they knew they were blind.

21. Shopping

Wendy hated shopping unless Bebe was with her.

22. Anger

Bebe was the only one who could control Wendy's anger.

23. Make up

Wendy only wore make up to look pretty. Bebe wore make up to hide her blush for Wendy.

24. TV

The two loved to watch TV in each other's arms.

25. Hell

They said the two would go to hell for being gay, they said at least we would still be together. For them being together was heaven enough.

26. Earmuffs

"Oh just put on some ear muffs." Wendy said taking the pink earmuffs off her head and putting them onto Bebe's.

27. Inspiration

They inspired each other to do better, and for their friends to get together.

28. Protection

"Would we need protection?" Bebe asked after Wendy told her that Kyle was pregnant with Stan's baby.

29. Candles

They lost power in the entire town candles were light except were Wendy and Bebe were kissing.

30. Stress

Wendy panicked over the little things. Bebe was okay with that because it meant she could take care of her.

31. Time

Time went by slowly when they weren't kissing.

32. Hair

Bebe took forever to fix her hair, just for Wendy to mess it all up.

33. Fly

"Go on bird fly." Bebe said her five-year-old hands holding a bird with Wendy by her side. ~Years Later~ "Come on fly." The four year old said her best friend next to her, and Wendy and Bebe watching their daughter with the bird.

34. Comfort

Wendy would comfort her no matter what even if it was over a fight Bebe started for no reason.

35. Arms

Even when it was cold and they were fighting Wendy would still wrap her arms around Bebe, to keep her warm.

36. Fireworks

The two kissed under fireworks, but felt more fireworks in the kiss than above them.

37. Stars

They laid under the stars on the nights Bebe chose what they did.

38. Apples Bebe loved Apples and Wendy loved to watch her eat apples, because she knew Bebe was a good kisser from the apples.

39. Book

Wendy loved books and Bebe loved to hear her read.

40. Pocket

Every time they kissed Bebe put her hands in Wendy's back pockets.

41. Holes

Bebe would always trip over potholes. But luckily for her Wendy was there to catch her.

42. Moon

The moon was something that Bebe and Wendy would look at every night in each other's arms.

43. Supernova

A supernova is something most never see happen other than in pictures, but they saw a supernova on night.

44. Cat

Wendy always wanted a cat but her mother wouldn't let her, until Bebe gave her a cat on her birthday.

45. Rose

Bebe loved roses and that Wendy smelled like roses.

46. Meeting

They meet in a store at four and fought. They meet again at five in school and were best friends.

47. Rain

Bebe ran to find Wendy in the rain and as soon she did she kissed Wendy in the rain like every chick flick movie.

48. Flips

She loved to watch Bebe do flips because she had so much grace and skill.

49. Light

Bebe was Wendy's light to save her from Cartman and Stan.

50. Jewelry

they wore matching bracelets so that they could show their friendship at 8, matching necklaces at 14, and matching rings at 20. 


End file.
